


The Weather

by wayvzoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 'tis a little sad, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, a couple of making out, but you have a name, probably smut somewhere, reader au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvzoo/pseuds/wayvzoo
Summary: According to research, only 2% of childhood sweethearts end up marrying each other. Most of them drift away and grow apart from each other after stepping into college, changing their perspectives, and develop new goals. That is somehow, if not exactly, your love story with Doyoung unfolded.This is a story of how you and Doyoung misunderstood familiarity for love, and how you understood that sometimes going the other path will lead you to the best destination.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	The Weather

**The Weather — PROLOGUE**

You sit in front of the vanity mirror that is surrounded by lit bulbs and you look at yourself. Your make up is done, all you need is to put on your setting spray; and your hair is styled in an updo, a slightly loose bun with small white blooms surrounding it. You're almost finished. All you need is to wear your wedding gown, the most elegant gown you will wear so far in your life.

You momentarily close your eyes to take a deep breath, to take everything in. You're going to be Mrs. Jung Sora soon, and you could not believe it. You're finally getting married to the love of your life, a dream of yours ever since you watched 13 going on 30 when you were six. When Jenna married Matt after a few twists and turns in her life.

Your moment gets cut off when the door swings open. Jieun, your best friend, comes in with a bouquet of white roses that covered almost her entire body.

You stand up but as soon as you do, Jieun speaks. "No. Stay there. This shit's heavy!" She says just as she puts down the large bouquet, putting both her hands on both her waist as she stands straight, panting.

"Where did that come from?" You ask her, head tilting as you look at the bouquet with concern and curiosity.

"Just found it at the lobby." She answers and hands you a box probably the same size as a regular notebook. "This came with that."

"Who is it from?" You inquire. You look at all of the sides of the box with hopes to find anything, but

You take it from her hand cautiously and thanked her before she could exit your hotel room. You look at the flowers and wonder who would send you such beautiful flowers and that many flowers, but you smile upon feeling your heart full. You could swear that if it's Jaehyun, you'll crash into his room and hug him like a koala or maybe strangle him first for making you cry before you actual wedding ceremony.

But you choose to open the box first only to find that it has a leather covered book that seems a little too old to be new. Out of curiosity, you flip the cover and written on the first page is,

_A part of me._

And that's when it hit you that Jaehyun wasn't the one who wrote this. It was Doyoung, your first love.


End file.
